The Love We Share For You
by XxXLucyHeartfiliaXxX
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is not having a good day. First her day at school was ruined by two new kids. Then her parents tell her something that could possibly ruin her life! Now Lucy has a time limit. A limit up to 5 years to figure out one thing...what is that thing you ask...you have to read the story to find out. Highschool AU (Summary changed)
1. I am so late!

_**Hey guys this is my first story ever, so I wanted to say thank you for reading my story.**_

_**Please read!**__** I wanted to thank Kowareta1468 for giving me the inspiration to write this story , and if your reading this thank you and I hope to be as good a writer as you.**_

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy tail Hiro Mashima does and if I did own it Lucy would be in a love Hexagon. _**

Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia I am a seventeen year old girl. "Lucy choose me or Natsu-san" "Luce you gotta choose who you love more" Those are my best friends Sting and Natsu I know that your probably thinking _'What are they talking about?' 'What do Natsu and Sting mean by choose one?' _Well how about we start from the beginning where it all began...5 years ago.

_**5 years earlier**_

**Lucy's POV**

_*Beep**Beep**Beep**Bee-_

I hit my alarm clock wanting that horrible sound to stop._'Why can't I sleep in on Mondays I mean everyone hates Mondays for God's sake!' _I got out of my bed; walked over to my dresser and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked like a hot mess my hair stuck out in every direction possible. I grabbed my comb and brush and started to handle my hair. After I got my hair to look normal I put some of my hair in a side pony tail with my favorite royal blue ribbon.

Then I walked over to my closet and chose my school uniform which consists of; a white V-neck shirt a blue and gray neck tie a black skirt and white socks. **(a/n not the short socks the long ones that go all the way up the leg.)**

_30 minutes later after Lucy got dressed and had a shower_

I ran down the stairs _'I'm sooo late I have to hurry!'_ my mom stopped me before I could get out the door "Don't forget Lucy that after school were going to see friends of me and your father's." "Yes mom! I will remember now can I go now!" I asked

_'I'm going to be later than I thought!' _"yes honey you ma-" I left before she had time to finish the sentence. I ran so fast that my legs started to burn _'I have to get there before they close the gate'_ This must have been my lucky day because when I got to school the gate was still open _'Yes finally I'm not la-' *Brrriiinnnnnngg!* 'Why does the universe hate me!' _

**? POV**

"Hey Nii-san do you think this school will be more exciting than Saber Academy?" I asked my Nii-san as we wait for our parents to finish talking to the principal. "I hope so Saber Academy was no fun;all we were ever taught was how to beat everyone in everything" Nii-san said in aggravation.

I looked out the window and saw a blonde haired girl running like she was trying to beat the gate. "Hey Nii-san look outside at that blond haired girl." Nii-san looked outside and started to blush. "Yea what about her?" Nii-san asked his blush getting darker by the minute. "Well...Don't you think she looks cute?" I asked now I think I'm also blushing.

"Well...yea I guess." Nii-san almost looked like a tomato now. While we were talking our mother and father walked out the principal's office. "C'mon guys we have to go and get ready for tonight." Our mother,Grandine,said "Mom what's tonight?" I asked curiously _'I don't remember her ever telling us something about tonight'_

"Our friends are coming over our house to visit;so we have to get everything ready ok?" Our mother said with excitement in her voice "Okay mom" Me and Nii-san said in unison."Ok let's go" Our father,Igneel,said.

**Lucy's POV**

_'I made it just in time' _I looked around the class _'Looks like the teacher isn't here yet' _I walked over to my desk which is in the back next to the window. "Lu-chan you finally made it before the teacher new record!" I looked up and saw my best friend,Levy Mcgarden. "Hi Levy-chan were is Er-chan and Lisa-chan?"

"Oh,Er-chan is in a council meeting and Lisa-chan is helping Mira out with something." "Ok thanks for telling me Levy-chan" I said in gratitude "Your welcome Lu-chan;by the way did you here about the twi new students?"

Levy asked with a glint in her eyes _'Oh no I don't like that look in her eyes'_ "No I didn't hear about it." "Well I heard that they ar-"

Before Levy-chan could finish here sentence the teacher walked in and told us to sit down "Ok I know for a fact that at least all of you half heard about the two new kids"

At least half the class raised there hands "Ok well here they are now please come in gentlemen" We all looked over towards the door and in walked in-

**Cliffhanger! OK I know at least half of you are confused about how old these kids are. They are 12 years old and are in the sixth grade. So I'm uploading the next chapter next week so bye! **


	2. The New Kids

_**Hey guys sorry I uploaded the chapter late**_._** I was caught up in school work and didn't have time to upload this chapter**_. _**Anyway here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it :). **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail Hiro Mashima does and if I did own it Lucy would be in Sabertooth and have Sting and Rogue as her boyfriends.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Two Boys One Girl:At least half the class raised their hands "Ok well here they are come in gentlemen" We all looked over at the door and in walked in-<strong>_

_**Chapter 2:The New Kids**_

**Lucy's POV**

We all looked over at the door waiting to see if the new kids are boys or girls. "I said come in!" our teacher,Gildarts,yelled. _'You can clearly see that he is mad'_ I thought bordly. The door opened and in walked in two boys.

One had pink hair, onyx colored eyes, and a scarf wrapped around his neck. The other one had light blond hair, green/blue eyes, and if you looked closely you could make out a scar right above his right eyebrow. They both looked equally bored;like they didn't want to be here right now.

_'Great just what we need two pretty boys with no brain.' _"Introduce yourselves" said Gildarts half awake "And when your done your seats are in front and beside Lucy" "Who is Lucy?" asked the one with light blonde hair.

Gildarts looked like he didn't want to answer the kid but he knew he had to. "That is Lucy Heartfilia" he said while pointing to me. The blonde and pink haired kids looked at me.

The one with pink hair gave me a big smile but the one with light blonde hair just smirked at me. "Now introduce yourselves to the class." Gildarts said looking like he was going back to sleep. The pink haired one looked at all of us with a smile, but the blonde one looked down at his feet.

"Hi my name is Natsu Dragneel and this," he said while pointing to the blonde haired one "is my younger twin brother Sting Dragneel it is nice to meet you all." The pink haired one, I mean Natsu, said with the brightest smile I have ever seen. His brother still said nothing.

_'Is there something wrong with his brother or something?' _I wondered. The room was silent until nearly every girl started shouting thing like:

"Are you both single?"

"Go out with me"

"You guys are so hot!"

That is how class was for about...20 minutes. Until Gildarts yelled out "SHUT YOU DAMN BRATS!" Gildarts must have been really mad because he has never cursed at any of us (well most of us anyway.)

"Now Natsu you sit in front of Lucy and Sting you sit beside Lucy" He said sounding annoyed. "Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep." Natsu and Sting took their seats, and once Sting sat down he stared at me.

_'Why is he staring at me like that' _I looked at him up and down. He was wearing the school uniform all wrong. First off he had his shirt untucked and his collar was sticking straight up. Second off he was wearing a earing on his left ear. **( a/n: I don't really know which ear his earing is on so I took a guess and wrote his left ear please correct me if I'm wrong)**

I turned around to see his older brother,Nastu,staring at me. "What are you looking at pinky?" I asked. "I'm looking at you of course." He said with a toothy smile. _'Apparently it's not only his younger twin brother who might have something wrong with them.'_ "-gi, Luigi, LUIGI!" I snapped out of my thoughts and stood up.

"My name is not Luigi it's Lucy you idiot!" I yelled out in pure anger. I can't help it I hate it when people give me nicknames and crap it annoys me. "That's exactly what I said Luigi." He said that with no hint of humor in his voice. _'If I could I would knock you out pretty boy!' _I thought _'Your lucky it's against the rules to knock people out!'_

"No that's **not** what you said **you **said Luigi not Lucy." I mean seriously do I have to spell it out for this guy; I mean how hard is it to say Lucy. I'll give you a hint **NOT THAT HARD!**

"He's not going to get it Lucy-san" I heard a soft voice say. I turned to looked around to see who said that. My eyes landed on Sting. "Did you say that?" I asked him. "Yes I did and the reason why is because he wants to see you get pissed off" He said with a smirk.

_'Oh I hate that smirk with a passion.' _"My twin is right I just want to see you get pissed off" He said with,oh I hate that to,toothy grin. "Why you little-"

*_Briiiiing*_ _*Briiiing*_

before I could say anything else the lunch bell rung. _'They are so lucky that bell stopped me from continuing that sentence.' _I grabbed my luch and ran to the lunch room _'I have to tell Er-chan and Lisa-chan about this!' _While I was running and thinking about this I ran into some one I looked up to see who it was.

" -san!?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cliffhanger- So who do guys think her big brother is? You guys can vote in the review or on my profile page. Until next time Bye Bye :).<em>**


	3. Nii-san and Principal's Office

**Hey**_** guys we are on the 3rd chapter yay! Anyway than**__**k you AWESOMECODE101 for suggesting who will be Lucy's Nii-san. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter now on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does but if I did own it Lucy would be a wolf slayer and Laxus and Rufus would be her older brothers.**_

_**P.S. I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long it's just that I was waiting for my mom to buy me a new laptop because my old one broke. Anyway I'm sorry and i hope you guys can forgive me. :(**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on ''Two Boys One Girl': I looked up to see who I bumped into. "-san!?"<strong>_

_**~Chapter 3: Nii-san and Principal's Office~**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

"So Nii-san are you going to answer me or just stare?" I asked my Nii-san. He can be pretty weird at times.

My Nii-san looked down at me like he just noticed that I was there. "Oh, Lucy-Imouto I didn't see you there; where are you going in such a rush?" My Nii-san asked me while he cocked his head to the side.

_'Why does my big brother have to be so cute!?' _I thought. _'I mean guys that are his age should not be this cute!'_

"I'm going to lunch, and dare I ask what are you doing here exactly?"Nii-san just smiled at me like you would smile at a three year old.

"Well mom and dad said that I needed fresh so what better fresh air than the air at my little sister's school." Nii-san said _still smiling._

"You could've went to the park near our house you now" I said starting to get slighty annoyed by him. "What is your real reason for coming here?"

"Can't a big brother visit his little sister's school just to see her?" He asked me with that same annoying smile of his. _'If he smiles one more time I will break him."_

I glared at him to give him my answer to his question. "Ok, ok just stop glaring at me I'll tell you the truth" He said with his hands raised in a sign of defense. "Ok the real reason I'm here is because I wanted to see my girlfriend." Nii-san said while blushing.

_'Well the good thing is that he finally stopped smiling,' _I thought happily _'Now if only we could do something about that mask of his everything will be right in the world'_

"And who might your girlfriend be Nii-san?" I asked. He started to blush as red as a tomato "Well you now your gym teacher Minerva right?" I looked at him like he was crazy "Yea what about her?"

He started smiling again "Well she's my girlfriend" There was a moment of silence for about 30 seconds before I screamed "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKIN KIDDING ME YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE DATING THAT WITCH!"

My Nii-san just smiled and smiled _and smiled._ "Anyway Lucy-Imouto (a/n: I'm pretty sure that is how you spell it) I have to go now good-bye." and he walked off towards the were Minerva-sensei probably was.

_'When I get home I'm going to kick my Nii-san's arse'_ I was fuming now. _'Anyway I have to go to the lunchroom to tell Er-chan and Lisa-chan about what happened in Homeroom.'_

**~2 minutes later~**

I had made it to the lunch table and guess what is see...**Natsu **and **Sting **sitting and talking to my friends. _"Why do **I** have to have social friends why can't I have a anti-social friend for once?'_

I made my way over to the table which was in the corner closest to the window. When I was at the table Levy was the only one to notice me "Hi Lu-chan! Glad to see you finally made I think you remember Sting and Natsu from homeroom" Levy said smiling.

_'Oh yea I remember them alright. I remember them so well I want to punch them both into oblivion.' _"Yea I remember them. Nice to see you two again Natsu and Sting." I said with a fake smile.

Natsu smiled at me with that toothy grin again _'Did i mention that I **hate **that smile with a passion? No, well now I shall mention it...**I hate that smile with a freakin passion!'**_

"Hey Luigi do you want to sit next to me?" Natsu asked with hopeful eyes. I looked around the table to see if i could sit somewhere else. Er-chan amd Lisa-chan were sitting next to each other and Sting was sitting next to Lisa-chan.

Then Levy was sitting next to Natsu. So the only sit left was next to Natsu. _'This is totally not my day' _I thought while trying to conceal my feelings of hate towards Natsu.

I sighed and sat down next to Natsu's right. ( a/n So this is how it is set up: Erza, Sting, and Lisanna. Then on the other side is: Levy, Natsu, and Lucy. That's only if some of you guys were confused on how the sitting arrangements were.)

"So Lucy what took you so long to get here?" Er-chan asked while eating a strawberry shortcake. "Well my Nii-san came here to tell me-" I was cut off by a voice on the intercom.

_"Natsu and Sting Dragneel please report to the principal's office. I repeat Natsu and Sting Dragneel please report to the principal's office that will be all thank you"_

Natsu and Sting looked at each other and stood up. "Goodbye it was nice meeting you Erza and Lisanna." Sting said and left. "And it was fun seeing you again Luigi see you in 5th period." Natsu said and followed his brother out the cafeteria.

We were silent for a minute until Levy said "So Lu-chan are you going to tell why you were late or what?" I sighed and started from the beginning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was really fun to right any way guys I hope you liked it and next chapter will be in Natsu's POV. Merry Christmas! <strong>_

_**P.S. For you people who suck at guessing her brother is...Rufus. **_


End file.
